Shiro Fukumen Chronicles
by Mostly Harmless 478
Summary: NarutoxInuyasha crossover. Naurto's last fight with Pein ends in his defeat. But certain cercumstaces allows him to use Itachi's gift. Now in a new world and new adventures, Let's see what kind of trouble Naruto can get into. Formerly Gift of a Life Time
1. Chapter 1

Mostly Harmless: Hello everyone, thank you for reading my story. This is my very first fic that I worte and I hope it is good one as well. My editor/co-writer is with me today so maybe you can all meet him later but now on to the story.

Summary: Naruto's final battle with Pein ends with his defeat. However, certain cercumstances allow him to use Itachi's gift. Now with a new world and new challenges, Lets see what trouble Naruto can get in to.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha only this story. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto and Inuyasha belongs to ....Can't remember his name. just know that he does not belong to me, okay.

Speaking "Yo"

_'Thoughts' 'Hello'_

* * *

A young man grunted as he was slammed harshly into the ground. A cry of anguish was released from his throat as the searing pain covered his back. However before he could recuperate, he was pulled forward and thrown onto his chest before another wave of searing pain entered his limbs, more specifically his hands. A average sized blade black as the midnight sky pinned both his hands to the ground. He bit his lip to prevent him from screaming out in pain. He looked up to peer into dull, steel grey eyes. His eyes widen as fear slowly gripped his heart. Those eyes, the eyes that belonged to a monster whose strength seemed limitless. The eyes that belonged to a madman who wanted the power to shape the world in his own image. Those eyes…those same eyes his sensei stared into before he was killed by this bastard of a man.

" Are you going to come along quietly now, Kyuubi?" questioned the orange haired form of Nagato's Deva Realm as he knelt in front of the exhausted body of the jinchuuriki of the legendary Kyuubi no Kitsune, with his akatsuki cloak flowing slightly with the wind. The only answer he met was the sound of the boy trying to catch his breath.

'_This not how things were supposed to happen.__'_ thought the young warrior, _'__After mastering Sage mode, kicking this guy__'__s ass wasn__'__t supposed to be this difficult, but I knew it was__n't__ going to be a walk in the park either!__'_ He couldn't move his hands due to the fear of damaging them more, and without nature chakra, he couldn't use his Sage mode so all in all he was at the mercy of this madman whose soul purpose was to bring peace to the world by chaos, suffering and pain.

"Just…" the boy started softly before quickly increased in volume, "JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!!?" The nature of the question threw off Deva Realm just for a mere moment. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!!?" questioned the youth.

"Why?" Deva Realm (who after this will be called Deva Pein and just Pein.) merely stated "Sometimes everything happens so suddenly and the reasons only become known much later in time." He paused to make sure he grabbed the jinchuuriki's attention.

"Well since you're not going anywhere for a while, lets have a little talk then. You asked me why am I doing this…extracting the biju from their containers or their domains…My goal is something not even Jiraya could achieve…" Deva Pein rose slowly and stood on his feet. "Through Justice, I plan to bring peace to the shinobi nations."

The youth now became outraged. "BULLSHIT! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT! AFTER ALL THE PAIN, ALL THE SUFFERING YOU CAUSED! THE LIVES LOST IN THE PROGRESS OF YOUR STUPID GOAL!! MY FRIENDS, MY TEAHCERS, MY COMRADES, MANY DIED BECAUSE OF YOU! HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY SAY YOU WANT TO BRING PEACE!! HUH!?" His fingers dug in to the soil as his anger spiraled out of control. His eyes quickly flashing between blue and red.

Deva Pein remained emotionless. "Oh and what is your goal?" He asked simply

"MY GOAL IS TO DEFEAT YOU AND BRING HARMONY TO THE SHINOBI WORLD!!" He declared strongly while staring with fierce determination to his opposition. This declaration did not disappoint him.

(Insert the Will of the Heart song from bleach at Youtube and you might have to read slow.)

"Well that's wonderful…but you see, my friends, my family, my village suffered as well and I too have lost many allies to my cause," Deva Pein glared deep into his shifting pools, " but do you really think that if you defeat me…the world will truly be at peace?" The boy's anger receded enough to listen to the reasoning of the elder shinobi.

"Many of the Shinobi nations have become too large and they fight wars to protect their interests and to gain necessities otherwise the people of that nation will starve. In these wars, the small villages in the background like mine were lain to waste and were left to _rot_."

Deva Pein allowed anger to slip into his voice for a brief moment before recollecting himself and continued. "War after war, we suffered and was abandoned to pick up the pieces. We had to rebuild buildings, restock supplies, and re-strengthen our military force. We suffered more than any great country and the casualties it received during any of the great wars. And I….I plan to put an end to this suffering." A look of understanding was shown on the youth's face.

"You and I are one of the same. We both know isolation, we both know the death of a friend but most importantly we both know the pain of lost …And this pain it what drives us to work for revenge in the name of justice." The wind picked up slightly fluttering his cloak a little for emphasis. "But if that Justice is called revenge then it breeds more revenge and becomes a chain of hatred. We live in it and are always surrounded by it …our world, the shinobi world, is ruled by this chain." the youth remained silent.

'_Ero-Sennin__'_

_(Flashback.)_

"_Even I can tell the chain thickens." spoke an old man who looked to be in his fifties. "Chain" spoke an even younger version of the youth when he was a kid__. _

"_Yeah__ a chain of hatred, you see I wanted to do something about it but I don__'__t know what to do?" explain the elder. "You see, someday people will have to come together and learn to trust one another."_

"_Hmm...Sounds Hard." said the boy._

"_Naruto, if I can'__t find the method to breaking this chain, I want you to complete the task for me.__" ordered the old man. Naruto simply grinned. "Okay, Jiraya-sensei." Jiraya was surprised before he smiles slightly. "Thanks kid.'__ The teacher-student moment was however ruined when Naruto replied, "Don__'__t mention it Ero-Sennin." A fist slammed on top of his head, sending him face first into the ground._

"_Don'__t call me that, Gaki!!" _

_(End Flashback.)_

"People will never be able to come together…not without someone despising another, or secretly planning to destroy his or her's enemy. No will ever fully trust someone to allow a dominant period of peace." finished Deva Pein.

"You're wrong!" retaliated Naruto, "Ero-Sennin always believed that one day people could trust each other fully with no worries at all!" A black spike entered Pein's hand from its hidden spot inside his cloak.

"It was pointless to explain my reasons to you," Naruto cried out as Pein began to stab a few spikes into Naruto. "After all, what can you do anyway. The only job you are able to do is to give me the Kyuubi's power." He then lifted his palm. "You wont be able to move on you own, and I didn't attack any vital organs."

_'Crap…I've got nothing left.' _thought a helpless Naruto.

"Let's go jinn-…" Pein was cut of by a lavender blur slamming into the spot where he leaped from a few seconds ago. Dust shot into the air blinding Naruto for a second. Slowly the dust cleared to reveal…

"Hinata ,what the hell are you thinking!!" Hinata stood glaring at Pein and dropped in a defensive stance in front of Naruto. " You will not touch Naruto-kun." Pein , however, was not as patient as before. " I don't have time for this." He raised his palm and pulled back slightly. Naruto's eyes widened.

"No don't.." Naruto pleaded. Hinata charged fearlessly.

"Shinra Tensei." spoke Pein as he thrust his hand forward. Hinata was thrown back instantly due to the technique and slammed to the ground knocking her unconscious. Pein walked forward, black blade in his hand, to the fallen kunoichi. Reaching her, he drew his hand back, preparing to lodge the blade into her skull.

"Stop…" whispered Naruto again as a liquid substance ran down his right eye. Had Naruto been paying attention he would have noticed that everything was moving slowly in his vision slightly. He would have noticed the they small black hole appear near Pein's Head. Pein lifted his eyes to peer into that of the jinchuuriki's and notice his right eye was bleeding and had morphed. It turned a blood red color with three comma like marks surrounding the pupil. _'The Sharingan!' _the eye quickly morphed again in to a pin wheel. _'He can wield the mangekyou's power? I must stop him now!' _He let the blade fly ready top finish the girl quickly.

(Insert any cool theme to fit the mood.)

"STOP IT!!" Naruto exclaimed, unintentionally sending Kyuubi's demonic chakra into his eyes. This action super-charged the mangekyou's eye technique, expanding the portal dramatically and stopping Pein's assault and slowly pulling him into the hole. Pein screamed as the it felt like knife were ripping apart his body. Some of the pain was so powerful it transferred back to his original body nearly overloading Nagato's mind. Deva's body was pulled all the way inside, disappearing for what seemed like forever.

Naruto panted as his eye returned back to normal; however, the giant rip in space did not close. The spike in Naruto's hand was wrenched free and disappeared into the unknown passageway. Naruto was slowly lift from his immobile position on the ground and was drug into the rip. He traveled through an tunnel of vastly ever-changing colors. The tunnel seemed like it ran on forever. A white light appeared in front of him before he was shot over a clearing, a forest with a massive tree near the middle of it.

"What the…" Naruto yelled before plummeting far down into a river and sunk under water. The impact with the water knocked most of the spikes out of his limbs, granting him his movement back. Naruto quickly swam and broke the surface, gasping for air. He was able to swim to shore. He crawled out exhausted and collapsed on the river bank. Darkness crept into his vision and its cold embrace welcomed him. _"What the hell did I get myself into this time." _thought Naruto as he fell unconscious.

The problem was...he had no idea.

* * *

Okay, what do you think. Please Review and point out where I am lacking in my writing.


	2. sorry

Hey everyone, Mostly harmless here. I would like to announce that this story is up for adoption. I have been thinking since the beginning of March about my choice in writing stories and I am now researching other manga, anime, or games for possible crossovers in the future. But, I have decide to give-up on this one and do not plan to post another one till the end of march. Sorry for the let-down, everyone but look for the release of my new one coming this near the end of the month.


End file.
